Green Mask
Green Mask is the alias of the unknown criminal and rival of Alucard Meemer. He is well known for almost never showing his face, and often driving his massive truck, which is the most deadly weapon on Earth. He has since become an urban myth, since he appears whenever one tells a joke involving pyramids. Background The Shooting and Ascension Green Mask was once "that kid" typical in high schools. Stayed by himself, was a little off, smelled kind of like fried bologna. However, one day his anti-social little heart was shattered. He has overheard someone telling a pyramid joke. He quickly decided to put on a green mask and shoot up his school. However, he failed dramatically, only ending up shooting himself in the foot and being hit by a school bus. However, this was not the end of our pyramid-joke-hating "hero". He ascended from that day to an urban legend. He would come back to terrorize anyone who dares jest about triangular prisms. As for his new normal life, he roams the city of Los Tontos, harassing his new rival Alucard Meemer, often with the assistance of Thug Kuda. He uses his legendary truck to kill all in his way, and shows no remoarse for those who enjoy the telling of jokes in relation to certain geometric structures. Information Appearance Green Mask has the typical body shape of "that kid", and often wears a hoodie which hides his face. Upon viewing it, however, you will be greeted by the All-Seeing Eye, a representation of how he is always watching those willing to tell pyramid jokes. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Green Mask has the personality of "that kid", not being good with people. However, if provoked he will enter an unholy rage and will not stop until you are dead. Likes His truck, his mask, school shootings. Dislikes Pyramid jokes. Seriously. Don't tell pyramid jokes. EVER. Hobbies Green Mask enjoys driving his truck around and running people down, usually Alucard Meemer. Abilities * Pyramid Scheme - Whenever someone tells a pyramid joke, Green Mask will appear to destroy them for their offence. * The Plastic Truck - Green Mask's plastic truck can permanently harm or kill anyone it runs down, including immortals like Alucard Meemer and Thug Kuda. Another notable thing about his truck is that Green Mask is the only one who knows how to start it. * Reforming - No matter how injured he becomes, he always reforms. Unless of course someone hijacks his truck and runs him down with it, but that is unlikely to happen. Paraphernalia * Various green masks. * His truck. * His hoodie. Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * Alucard Meemer was once accused of hitting her. In reality it was Green Mask who hit her, Alucard did not. * Green Mask was responsible for the June 2016 Orlando Massacre at the gay bar. * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Los Tontos